


Five things your soulmark can tell you about your match!

by litra



Category: No Fandom, fandom meta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Gen, Imagine your OTP, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, clickbait quiz, five things, quiz, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Eager to meet your soulmate? Your soulmark may be able to tell you more than you think. Answer these five short questions to learn more!





	Five things your soulmark can tell you about your match!

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fake quiz kind of thing. I tried to make in interactive but AO3 (understandably) doesn't like that. :P

## Question one:

###  **Where is your soulmark located?**

_A soulmark can appear anywhere on the body, and is generally between one inch to three inches in size._

  * Upper Torso
  * Lower Torso
  * Back
  * Legs or Feet
  * Arms or Hands
  * Head



**Upper Chest:** This is the location of both the heart and the lungs. Your soulmate will likely be caring and enjoy having conversations with you. While this seems like a simple thing it's the heart of any true relationship. You will be the couple that everyone knew would end up with each other because you were simply made for each other.

 **Lower torso:** A person's guts may not seem romantic, but this is the location for several chakra points. The Greeks and Romans believed the stolmack was the true root of passions, therefore you can expect your soulmate to have hidden depths. Several historical soulmate pairs have had marks in these locations, including Antony and Cleopatra. Your relationship will not be a quiet one.

 **Back** : while your soulmate may seem callous at first glance they are not turning their back on you. Your soulmate will simply enjoy their privacy and take a while to open up to people. Your relationship will be all the more precious for this slow start. Your connection will eventually turn into one of the deepest relationships in your life.

 **Legs or Feet:** The Legs symbolize both activity and travel. This is a soulmate you won't find going through your everyday routine. Get out of that rut and look for them in exotic locations, whether that's going for a walk to check out the neighborhood or taking that trip you've been dreaming of. This is a relationship that will take you places you never expected.

 **Arms or Hands:** Your soulmate is likely someone who enjoys projects, whether it's tinkering with their car, knitting, or doing things around the house. Find things you will be able to do together, and you'll be able to build a future anyone would be envious of.

 **Head:** While a soulmark on the head or face is rare it is not unheard of. Typically people with head soulmarks are intellectuals, who aren't afraid to hide their thoughts and opinions. You can be prepared for some serious debates, but under all that talk they do care deeply about the things that matter to them.

 

## Question Two:

###  **What color is your soulmark?**

_Color symbology differs between cultures, but tends to mean similar things to all members of a match. If your soulmark contains two or more colors, choose the most prominent._

 

  * Black
  * White
  * Red
  * Orange
  * Yellow
  * Green
  * Blue
  * Purple



 

 **Black:**  As you likely already know, when a soulmark turns black that means the other half of the link is dead, but all hope is not lost. There is a chance that a second soulmark will appear, and in the meantime there are plenty of other people with no mark, or black-marks that will be happy to get to know you.

 **White:** Congratulations, white soulmarks are extremely rare. It is theorized that white soulmarks indicate a match who has either not yet been born or who is otherwise not of this world. The most famous white soulmark belonged to a pair with one half in a coma. Keep a watch on your mark to see if it changes color.

 **Red:** Across the world this color can mean many different things, but most often, anger or love. Your soulmate will be a passionate person who does not do things halfway.

 **Orange:** Orange combines the passions or red with the joy of yellow. Your soulmate will be an intense person who is quick to laugh and quick to forgive. This person may seem like all surface but they often just need a good partner to ground them.

 **Yellow:** Yellow is the color of sunshine. Your soulmate will likely be full or joy and energy. It is also associated with intellect and being active. Yellow soulmates are often highly charismatic.

 **Green:** The color of growth and life. Green soulmates are often overlooked, but they'll be there when you need them. They are the people who will bring fresh ideas to the table when everyone is worn out, or step in to mediate a tense situation. Have a green soulmate on your side will give you a lifelong ally and friend.

 **Blue:**  the color of the sky and sea. It is often associated with depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, and wisdom. Blue soulmates may be intellectuals or caretakers. They are organized and may seem distant at first, but once you get to know them, they will be the person you rely on the most.

 **Purple:** Purple mixes the passions of red with the loyalty and wisdom of blue. Purple soulmates have strong ideals and are willing to work and plan to make their view a reality. They are often leaders in their fields. Though they may seem like a mystery from the outside they'll be happy to talk to someone they trust.

 

## Question Three: 

###  **What is the image of your soulmark?**

_The image depicted in a soulmark is one of the most widely debated topics, but it is generally agreed that the subject will be important to the people who wear it._

  * Animal
  * Plant
  * Object
  * Symbol
  * Abstract



**Animal:** Many cultures across the world have theories about animal soulmates.A common theme in these theories is instinct. Working with or beside your soulmate will feel right. That is where you are supposed to be. You may find yourself anticipating what they will do or say. Certain animals such as cats, dogs or birds have their own symbolism and can add insight to the nature of the relationship.

 **Plants:** Like Animal marks, many plants have their own symbolism. The language of flowers is extensive and well worth the read, but for other plants: Trees often represent stability and longevity, vines represent flexibility, and fruits or vegetables often represent abundance and fertility.

 **Objects** : People with object soulmates are often envied since they have an extra hint as to how to find their match. These objects may be the passions of the person or simply a clue as to the right direction, but in either case the mark tells its own story. 

 **Symbol:** Symbol marks may be harder to interpret but they carry a strength to match. People with symbol marks often have strong ideals and opinions, Only someone equally passionate will be able to keep up with them.

 **Abstract:** Marks without a visible identifier are sometimes mistaken for chaotic, but that's true only on the surface. In truth these matches compliment each other well. These are the couples that no one ever thought would work out; the farm boy and the city girl, the jock and the bookworm. Their differences in truth strengthen the pair and each knows they can count on the other to cover their weaknesses.

 

## Question four:

###  **What is the shape of your soulmark?**

_While some soulmarks are constrained by the subject, many also adhere to basic geometric commonalities._

  * Circular
  * Triangular
  * Square or Rectangular
  * Symmetrical Vertically
  * Symmetrical Horizontally
  * Abstract



**Circular:** Circles are sometimes called the first shape. Circular soulmates are strong in that they have a firm idea of who they are, their core. Unfortunately this also means that they can be dislodged from their community. They may be something of a rolling stone, settling for a time before rolling off again. It may be up to you to give them the home they need either literally or as a traveling companion they can rely on.

 **Triangular:** Triangular soulmarks often indicate a third element to the relationship. At least four known triad soulmate groups are known to have triangular soulmarks too. In more traditional partnerships it often symbolizes a passion that the partners share.

 **Square or rectangular** : More commonly known as box soulmarks, these marks indicate a strong foundation to the relationship. People with box soulmarks are often connected to their community and grounded in their beliefs. 

 **Symmetrical vertically** : Sometimes called mirror soulmarks, these marks often imply a balance to the relationship. Even when arguing these people will support each other, pushing each other to achieve. Couples with mirror soulmarks often seem to know what the other is thinking or explain each other's actions to outsiders.

 **Symmetrical horizontally:** Sometimes called horizon marks, these soulmarks indicate hidden depths to the relationship. Like a clear lake reflecting the sky, both lake and sky are more than they seem. People who do not know you well, may not understand, but there will be a connection or understanding between the two of you that is soul deep.

 **Abstract:** Abstract soulmarks may still have a sense of order to them, it just isn't the typical one. These pairs march to the beat of their own drum, sometimes rejecting the norms of society or family to do so. While this may make the relationship harder it will also make it more rewarding, because your match will truly understand you in a way others don't or can't

 

## Question five:

###  **When did your soulmark appear?**

_Soulmarks can appear at any point in a person's life. The time will often indicate the type of relationship you can expect._

  * 0-1 years old
  * 1-3 years old
  * 4-9 years old
  * 10-15 years old
  * 16-21 years old
  * 22-30 years old
  * 30-50 years old
  * 50 or older



**0-1 years old:** A mark that appears before the first year nearly always indicates that your match is older than you. It also indicates a strong connection that can be formed at any period in a person's life. Your match may start out as a friend and grow into a lover or you may be comrades in arms, or allies. Such a mark represents a non-sexual relationship as often as a romantic one.

 **1-3 years old:** like a mark that appears soon after birth, a mark that appears before a person is three years old often indicates a friendship match that can be formed in any stage of a person's life. The difference is that if the mark appeared later, chances are your match will be younger than you.

 **4-9 years old:** It is in this stage of life that we learn who we are and how we fit into the world. It is these factors which will shape the relationship. The girl next door, the childhood friend, the schoolmate. These matches live their whole lives together and grow to know each other almost better than themselves. Marks that appear at this time may still represent friendship rather than romance. 

 **10-15 years old:** sometimes referred to as puppy love marks, the marks and relationships that form during this period may seem childish, but they have plenty of time to mature. Don't worry about getting to the finish line, you have all the time in the world in front of you.

 **16-21 years old:** This is the most common period in a person's life for a soulmark to appear. People with marks from this period often say that they found their match by chance but it was a chance that was meant to be. One look was all it took. 

 **22-30 years old:** By this point in a person's life, the people in question have a better idea of what they want both out of a relationship and out of life. This will help define the relationship and smooth out any bumps in the road. Soulmarks that appear during this time may have less overt passion then the previous bracket, but they also tend to last.

 **30-50 years old:** A soulmark that appears in this time span may be the second of a person's life. Even if it's not this relationship will be different than all previous relationships. The appearance of your soulmark means that you have entered a new stage in your life where you are open to new things, and your new partner will help with that.

 **50 or older:** At this stage in life most people are looking for companionship more than anything else. Look for someone with similar life experiences and interests. It is there that you will find your partner.

 


End file.
